Various types of wood bucks designed to removably hold logs to be cut are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a log vice that removably attaches to a vehicle receiver hitch and also provides for stand alone use, that is adjustable to accommodate logs of varying diameters to be cut, that includes structural features that prevent logs from slipping out of the log vice, that can be capable of partial disassembly, and that is reinforced for strength.